berlin_1974fandomcom-20200213-history
Spandau
Spandau is located at the confluence of the river Spree and the river Havel. It is an old district, first settled in the 6th century by Slavic tribes. The region of Altstadt Spandau (Old Town Spandau) contains the oldest building in Berlin, the Gotisches Haus (“Gothic House”). The Spandau Citadel was built across the river, physically in the district of Haselhorst. Spandau was a centre of militarism and arms manufacturing during the years of the German Republic. Today it is a quaint little district, with old streets, churches, and buildings dating back to medieval times. Spandau is still reasonably accessible despite being located near the outskirts of town. This locality seems unable to shed its burden of history. During the war, Spandau was the heart of the German military-industrial complex, where they manufactured Mausers, Lugers, and MG 08's. Now Spandau is chiefly known for its prison, and as a place where blocks of arms factories lay abandoned. The residences here are lower to lower-middle class. The community is reasonably united; nothing much of excitement happens here. Locations 'Alstadt Spandau' The buildings of Spandau old town are laid along small, medieval alleys only wide enough for foot traffic. In places like Kolk (an old settlement) one may see half-timbered dwellings and small restaurants and shops passed down from generations. Notable buildings in the town centre are St. Nikolai Church, a 14th century Gothic brick church; Rathaus Spandau, the local municipal hall; and Gotische Haus, the oldest preserved building in Berlin. Because of its role as an arsenal, Spandau was once a fortified town. It is protected by the Spandau Citadel, and remnants of the city wall can still be seen today. 'Spandau Citadel' The citadel is located across the River Havel from the town centre. These thick, fortified walls defended the city right up until the fall of Berlin. The walls have the shape of a four-pointed star and is surrounded by water. Rising from the fortress is the Julius Tower, a watchtower crowned with battlements like that of a medieval castle. 'Outer Spandau' This area includes the underpopulated regions outside of Spandau town centre. It includes the various localities bordering Spandau, such as Haselhorst, Falkenhagener Feld, Staaken, and Wilhelmstadt. The region consists of industrial zones and lower-to-middle class residences. 'Eiswerder' Eiswerder is a small island on the Havel occupied by blocks and blocks of factories. It is about 500 metres north of the Spandau Citadel. The roads and factories are laid out on a grid rotated 45 degrees from the north-south axis. A large portion of the island is wooded. The island is connected to the eastern and western banks of the Havel via two bridges. During the war, the factories have manufactured firearms, gunpowder, artillery, cartridges and ammunition. Chemicals were produced here as well and one might stumble upon one of the factories still—cavernous warehouses filled with deep, hollow vats, left to rust. Besides a few repurposed for storage, most of the factories lay empty. They attract a small number of “artists” looking to convert the buildings into lofts and studios. 'Spandau Prison' A solitary, stooped old man paces the prison gardens every day—for 31 years. This man is the sole occupant of Spandau Prison, Rudolf Hess. After Nuremberg, he came here with six of his compatriots, all high-ranking officials of the Nazi Party. As the years go by, one by one they were released. Albert Speer and Baldur von Schirach were released in 1966, and since then, Hess has been all alone. The Allies, including the Soviets, share guard duty of Spandau Prison. Every month, a hundred-odd guards parade in front of the gates to perform the changing of the guards. They bring with them a medley of staff—civilian warders, medical officers, cooks, translators, waiters, porters, and others. The prison was built like a fortress, surrounded by a 4-foot wall, a 9-foot wall, barbed wire fences, and protected by six machine guns mounted on top of guard towers. All this, for one ageing Nazi. Category:Territories Category:Spandau